Love for Two Melting Icicles
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: Meet Aliyah and Ashley Brown. They are twin girls who move to Japan after their father, who ran away, met chairman Suoh, and gets special scholarships to Ouran Academy. They decide to block everyone out of their lives, but can another pair of red-head twins melt their icy hearts? HikaruXOC & KaoruXOC. Better than sum, please read! Genres: romance, adventure, hurt/comfort, family.


Chapter 1

**Reika-san: Yes, lame title, but I promise you this story will be better! This is a HikaruXOC and KaoruXOC story. This is for my twin friends Aliyah and Ashley, who are is this story, as well as in my W.I.T.C.H story; "KARMA: A New Generation?". Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I basically don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Ashley Brown:

Age: 16  
Height: 5', 5"  
Weight: 100 pounds  
Birthdate: April 3rd (oldest)  
Hair colour: Purple waist length (dyed)  
Eye colour: Reddish-brown  
Nick-name: Ash.  
Favourite Pass-times: Listening to music, archery, art.

Aliyah Brown:

Age: 16  
Height: 5', 5"  
Weight: 100 pounds  
Birthdate: April 3rd (youngest)  
Hair colour: Purple shoulder length (dyed)  
Eye colour: Green  
Nick-name: Ali  
Favourite Pass-times: Listening to music, archery, sports.

_#################################################################################_

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Our mom parked the car in front of a large, pink school that looked like our last hair style (the colour). This was Ouran Academy. Very different from Lakewood High but than again, this is Japan and not a public school.

Oh! Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Ashley Brown and I have a younger twin sister named Aliyah. After our dad came back from leaving us for 6 years, he told us about Ouran Academy and how he was friends with the high school's chairman/principal, and that he let us come here cheap. I'm glad my dad's back so he can see me and Ali at our Sweet Sixteen birthday party. Bad thing is that unless if we go back to America before our 16th birthday, we won't have one. Moving and transferring into a rich kid's school is gonna be hard, especially since they'll treat us poorly as "commoners".

"Ok, we're here!" cried our dad. "Make some new friends, o.k?"

Huh! Easy for him to say. Since dad ran away, we've shut everyone else in our lives away from us. We were known as the two Icicles or, the Icicle Twins, since we were that cold. Luckily, we still have friends, great, loyal friends who stood by our sides. They were Lily, Nathan, Alex, Josephine, Jenna and Madison. They always stood up for us. Madison even betrayed her own best friend when she kept picking on us! We were going to just have a small home or pool party, inviting even the guys!

"Ok, now let's go and meet the chairman!"

Getting out of the car, we saw girls with detailed perms in yellow poofy ball-gown-like dresses and guys in blue suits.

"Ugh, are we gonna have to wear those cream-puffs on us? I thought they were meant for eating!" Aliyah cried to dad.

Dad turned around and looked at us and said; "I'll try to talk Mr. Suoh out of you girls having to wear the uniforms, o.k? Just try to get along and fit in."

"Yes dad." we both replied.

We entered the extremely large halls to find no lockers, but expensive looking vases filled with roses inside.

"Weird for an academy to not have lockers, don't ya thing Ash? This is almost like that 'Princess Charm School' game that Lily's little sister plays." Aliyah whispered to me.

"Very." I replied. "Let's just try and fit in so mom won't cry anymore."

Ali nodded. Since dad ran away, mom's been crying a lot. Blaming herself cause dad ran away and over-working herself. My thoughts were interrupted by my dad saying;

"Ah! Nice to see you again Mr. Suoh!"

"Pleasure's mine Mr. Brown. Ah! I see these are you daughters."

"Yes, this is Aliyah and Ashley. Girls, this is Mr. Yuzuru Suoh, he's the 'boss' around here, am I right?"

"Well, my son's been basically running the school! He's the 'King' of the Host Club, a club he entertained for young ladies."

"May we see?" mom asked. "I'd like to see this 'Host Club'. Ali and Ash may make some friends."

"Moooom!" I complained.

"Okay than, right this way!" Yuzuru said.

He brought us to a room that said "Music Room #3".

"This is an abandoned music room that I let my son use for his club."

Opening the door, came red rose petals.

"Agh!" I yelled, covering my eyes.

"Welcome!" cried a bunch of voices.

"Ah, father! Who are these folks?" a tall blond said.

"This, Tamaki, is the Brown's. You remember James, right? He came over one night. This is Emily, James' wife, and their two twin daughters; Ashley and Aliyah. They are transfers from America and will be in class 1-A with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Brown's, this is my son, Tamaki, and his friends, as well as the Host Club, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Otori and the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"My, my! Another pair of twins I see! Now, I wonder who's who?" Tamaki said, coming towards us.

"Uhhh," Ali said. "The only difference,"

"Is our eyes!" I finished. "But we won't tell you,"

"Who has the brown eyes."

"And who has the blue." Me and Ali started laughing. "I'm Ashley. Call me Ash."

"And I'm Aliyah. Call me Ali." We both handed out a hand to Tamaki, who looked at it with a confused face.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, bowing. "We shake hands in America."

Popping a piece of gum in her mouth, Ali offered me a piece, which I chewed. "We haven't exactly memorized the Japanese customs yet. Technically, we'd be in 10th grade, which is the 2nd year in high school." I said between chews.

"Ah! Well, that's okay. You're new. You should come see the Host Club in action."

"Oh, we will. But now we gotta go. Thank you very much." My mom said.

"How about if you come to our place for supper?" Yuzuru offered.

"Oh, um! Sure! We'd love too. C'mon girls, say 'bye'."

"Ciao!" we both said, and left.

_[ host club, after meeting]_

**Hikaru's P.O.V:**

"Wow milord! Gotta new customer I see!"

"Two in fact." Kaoru finished.

"Those girls are quite interesting." Kyoya said.

"Listen, listen! They shall be new friends to Haruhi! New, female, commoner friends! Now, I must go and get ready for their visit. Au revoir!" Tamaki-senpai said, and left.

"Why am I always into Tamaki-senpai's crazy plans?"

* * *

**Reika-san: Sorry for it being so short! I really wanted to post this! I didn't even make a "game board" for this. Enjoy, read, review, favorite, follow and come back for the next chapter please!**


End file.
